You're going to lose that girl
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: [R&Hr, Capitulo Unico] Jack Sttebins es el nuevo amigo de Hermione en la clase de Aritmancia. ¿Qué dirá Ron cuando se entere de que el perfecto Jack quiere invitar a salir a SU Hermione?. ¡Histeria!


**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Todo lo demás, es completamente inventado, inspirado por la canción homónima a la historia de The Beatles, que encontrarán en el disco _Help!_ La composición de este texto NO contempla los sucesos de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Sin fines de lucro. **

**YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE THAT GIRL**

Y ahí estaba otra vez, tan solo observándola. Con la sala común entera de por medio, volviendo a preguntarse si hacerlo o no.

Era cierto que hacía cerca de dos años que había aceptado que estaba completamente enamorado y perdido por ella, pero también era cierto que era un cobarde. No había hecho nada. Y no estaba haciendo nada, aunque hubiera encantado que fuera la suya la cabeza pelirroja que estuviera tan cerca de la castaña de ella, y no la de su hermana. Aunque, claro, él no estaría contándole alguna confidencialidad como seguramente esta haciendo Ginny. No, el estaría besándole como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía veinticuatro meses y contando.

Suspiró. Parecía tan fácil… pero, definitivamente, no lo era. Los dos eran amigos, y eso era algo con lo que a él no le gustaba jugar. ¿Y qué si no funcionaban estando juntos y luego ya no podían ser amigos como antes? Y, peor aún¿Qué si ella no pensaba en él como él lo hacia en ella?

Sintió que la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas cuando la observó reírse a mandíbula batiente de algo seguramente muy divertido que Ginny estaba contándole. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil contenerse; cada vez se le hacía más difícil ocultar lo que sentía por ella. Y, según su hermana, si no se apuraba a tomar el primer paso alguien más (que, según ella ya estaba a la espera de una oportunidad propicia) la invitaría a salir y él podría dar por perdidas todas sus esperanzas.

Pero¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer cuando Hermione no mostraba ningún signo de pensar en él más que como en un amigo? No iba a arriesgarse a ser rechazado, por supuesto. Le había bastado con el fiasco de Fleur en cuarto para no querer volver a hacer eso nunca más en su vida. No, definitivamente. Tenía que estar seguro de que ella le quería, o que al menos estaba interesada en él de otro modo.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y por él ingresó a la Sala Común Harry. Por la cara que traía, parecía que no había dormido en días. Pero todos los alumnos de séptimo estaban así. Después de todo, estaban a mitades de mayo y faltaba poco tiempo para los exámenes finales, algo que los tenía a todos en vilo.

Harry se acercó a la butaca en la que él estaba y se sentó en una a su lado. "¿Qué haces?" preguntó, para luego dar un bostezo digno de un hipopótamo.

"Intento terminar la redacción de Flitwick" respondió él, para luego dar un bostezo gigantesco también. Eso debía de ser contagioso.

"¿Escuchaste lo de Sttebins?" preguntó de nuevo Harry, esta vez ansiosamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" quiso saber él con interés.

"Estaba en la biblioteca con otros de Ravenclaw. Estaba diciendo que iba a invitar a salir a Hermione en la cena".

_You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl_

_Vas a perder a esa chica  
__Vas a perder a esa chica_

"¿Que qué!" exclamó, provocando que todos lo que estaban en la Sala Común se giraran a verlo. "¿Qué dijiste?" volvió a inquirir, más bajo ahora.

"Eso, Ron" dijo Harry tranquilamente. "Sttebins está por invitar a salir a Hermione" repitió.

_If you don't take her out tonight  
She's going to change her mind  
_

_Si no la sacas esta noche  
__Ella va a cambiar de parecer_

Ron abrió la boca en un gesto mudo de desesperación. Inconscientemente, giró la cabeza hacia donde había estado observando a Hermione y Ginny conversar. Aún seguían ahí, cuchicheando como antes.

"¿Stebbins?. ¿El mismo Sttebins que se hace el amiguito de ella en Aritmancia?. ¿Del que ella habla todo el tiempo?" soltó Ron, sin poder contenerse. "¿El perfecto estudiante de Aritmancia Jack Sttebins?". Una criatura furiosa se había despertado en su estómago y estaba ascendiendo dolorosamente por su esófago. Si no la controlaba, Ron estaba seguro de que le iba a salir por la boca e iba a ir corriendo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw a asesinar a Sttebins.

_And I will take her out tonight  
And I will treat her kind  
_

_Y yo la sacaré esta noche  
__Y yo la trataré amablemente_

"Sí, creo que es él mismo" confirmó Harry, mirándolo con cierta diversión que Ron no advirtió en sus ojos. "En fin…" soltó.

"¿Y no le dijiste nada?" atacó Ron de nuevo.

"¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?" quiso saber Harry, reclinándose en la butaca cómodamente.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué contestar. "¡Pues que no podía hacerlo!" gritó con un susurro luego. "¿Cómo vas a permitir que Sttebins invite a salir a Hermione?"

_You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl  
_

_Vas a perder a esa chica  
__Vas a perder a esa chica_

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido" replicó Harry. "¿Porqué habría yo de impedirlo? Si Jack parece ser simpático, un buen chico. Me cae bien. No me parece mal que Hermione le guste, ya ves" continuó, haciendo un gesto con la mano extendida como si estuviera sosteniendo una bandeja. "Y, déjame decirte" agregó Harry, inclinándose un poco sobre sí para hablar un poco más bajo "yo creo que a ella también le gusta él".

_If you don't treat her right, my friend  
You're going to find her gone  
_

_Si no la tratas bien, amigo  
__Vas a encontrarla lejos_

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ron, con una clara y amplia cuota de preocupación en la voz. Volvió a voltear la cabeza para mirar a Hermione y luego miró a Harry, desesperado. "¿A Hermione le gusta Sttebins?". Eso tiraba todo por la borda. Se acordó de que, unos minutos antes, había pensado en que iba a asegurarse de que Hermione sentía algo por él antes de avanzar. Y ahora sabía que, si avanzaba, sería en marcha atrás.

_Cos I will treat her right, and then  
You'll be the lonely one  
_

_Porque yo voy a tratarla amablemente, y entonces  
__Tú serás el solitario_

"Eso parece. No lo sé, es lo que me dijo Ginny" contestó Harry, esperando su respuesta rápidamente. "Y, si te tengo que ser sincero, creo que es cierto. Se les ve un poco más que como compañeros de clase cuando charlan en los pasillos".

You're going to lose that girl  
You're going to lose that girl

Vas a perder a esa chica  
_Vas a perder a esa chica_

"¿Cuándo charlan en los pasillos?" repitió Ron, horrorizado. Volvió a mirar a Hermione, y luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Parecía que le habían puesto un resorte en el cuello. "¿Cómo sabe Ginny eso?"

"¡Ron¿No las ves?" dijo Harry, señalando a las chicas disimuladamente con un gesto de la cabeza. "Son amigas, se cuentan todo, es obvio" apuntó, haciendo que Ron le mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Y porqué te lo dijo a ti y no a mí?" preguntó el pelirrojo, escandalizado. "Ginny sabe perfectamente que…" se detuvo. Tenía una expresión que decía claramente que se había pasado de la raya. Había dicho algo que no debía.

"¿Qué sabe?" inquirió Harry, ansioso. "¿Qué, Ron?"

_I'll make a point  
Of taking her away from you, yeah  
The way you treat her what else can I do?  
_

_Voy a sumar un punto  
__Llevandola lejos de ti, si  
__La forma en que la tratas, que más puedo hacer?_

"Nada" respondió Ron, negando fervientemente con la cabeza. "Ginny no sabe nada" reforzó. "Así que no se lo preguntes" advirtió. "Si ella te lo cuenta, la mataré por hacerlo y te mataré a ti por preguntarle" amenazó.

"Hey, con tranquilidad" avisó Harry, irguiéndose un poco en la butaca. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Ron".

"Y tú recuerda que, antes de tu novia, Ginny es mi hermana" replicó Ron, con tono reprobatorio y duro. Le dirigió una glacial mirada a Harry y se tiró hacia atrás en su butaca, respirando fuerte.

"¿Quieres no alterarte por esa estupidez?" pidió Harry, luego de unos segundos de silencio. "Ya lo hemos dejado claro, no vuelvas a molestar". Ron no respondió. "De todos modos, no es de eso de lo que estábamos hablando" recordó, haciendo que el pelirrojo volviera a mirar hacia atrás.

Allí seguían las dos, susurrando como antes, sin la más mínima idea de lo que los dos estaban discutiendo.

Al observar a Hermione de nuevo, Ron, de pronto, tuvo la certeza de que, si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo haría nunca. ¿Cuántos más había como Jack Sttebins, esperando al asecho¿Cuánto tiempo más podría eludir su situación sin que otro muchacho más valiente se mostrara interesado en Hermione? Y¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ella aceptara a otro?

_If you don't take her out tonight  
She's going to change her mind  
_

_Si no la sacas esta noche  
__Ella va a cambiar de parecer_

"¿Así que ella va a decirle que si?" preguntó a Harry, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha por encima de su hombro.

"No lo sé. Sí, supongo" aventuró Harry. "Pero tu puedes evitarlo"

_And I will take her out tonight  
And I will treat her kind  
_

_Y yo la sacaré esta noche  
__Y la trataré amablemente_

"¿Qué?" escupió Ron, volteando la cabeza hacia el moreno al fin, alterado. "¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?" preguntó retóricamente. "Hermione puede hacer lo que le venga en gana". _Por más que me pese_, pensó internamente.

"Como si tu quisieras que ella saliera con Sttebins, Ron" recriminó Harry. "Vamos, hombre, ármate de valor y admite que te gusta".

"No digas estupideces" soltó el pelirrojo, mirando ahora al suelo. "A mi no me gusta Hermione" negó, moviendo la cabeza.

_You're going to lose that girl  
_

_Vas a perder a esa chica_

"Y a mí no me gusta tu hermana" se burló Harry, sabiendo que aquel era un comentario que a Ron no iba a caerle bien. Efectivamente, él levantó la cabeza rápidamente ante eso e hizo un ademán para levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera el moreno volvió a hablar: "Ya basta, Ron, ha sido suficiente. Y vas a perderla si no aceptas lo que te pasa".

"Ginny te lo ha contado, es una maldita" murmuró Ron, volviendo a estudiar sus zapatillas.

"Ginny no me ha contado nada, y no le llames de ese modo" replicó Harry, enfatizando con un tono protector la segunda frase. "Se te nota, cobarde; hace más de dos años que la miras como si fuera una _veela_ todo el tiempo".

Ron le miró y entornó los ojos. "¿En serio?" quiso saber, casi avergonzado. Podía sentir aquel calor tan característico corriéndole por el cuello. Se estaba ruborizando a la velocidad de la luz. "¿Es tan evidente?".

"Por supuesto" admitió Harry.

"Entonces ella debe de saberlo ya¿no es cierto?" conjeturó Ron. "Y si no ha hecho nada es porque no se siente así también" concluyó, cruzando las manos tras la nuca y presionándose el cuello hacia el suelo. "No voy a decirle nada, que salga con Sttebins y que haga con él lo que le plazca" sumó con pesar, realmente angustiado por primera vez en su vida.

"Sí que eres testarudo¿no?" continuó Harry, sin dejarse vencer por el pesimismo del otro. "Ya te pasó en cuarto, no dejes que otra vez te la arrebaten. Escucha a la voz de la experiencia" dijo, señalándose con las manos. "Vas a perderla, Ron".

_You're going to lose that girl  
_

_Vas a perder a esa chica_

"Hazme caso, tienes que terminar con esto cuanto antes" siguió Harry, completamente consciente de que si continuaba presionándole, terminaría convenciéndole. "¿Acaso crees que saldrá con Sttebins porque de verdad le gusta?".

"¡Tú mismo me has dicho que si!" reclamó Ron, sin mirarlo todavía.

"Pues ha sido una mentira" reconoció el moreno. Ron levantó tan rápido la cabeza que a Harry le sorprendió que no se quebrara la nuca en el proceso. "A Hermione no le gusta Jack, pero a él si ella. Y sí va a invitarle a salir esta noche".

"Pero ella no va a decirle que sí¿no es cierto?" inquirió Ron, esperanzado. Aquello cambiaba mucho las cosas…

"No, no lo creo. Pero, de todos modos, ya te he hecho confesar que te gusta y que te aterra la idea de que alguien más se le acerque".

"Mentira. No me gusta, y no me importaría que alguien más estuviera con ella". A pesar de que se había esforzado, el discurso de Ron no había sonado para nada convincente.

"Oh, vamos" bufó Harry. "¿Vas a venir a negármelo ahora?".

Se miraron unos minutos. Y Ron aceptó que ya no podía mentirle a su amigo. "Está bien, está bien" aceptó al final. "Sí, me gusta, y mucho". Se detuvo al ver a Harry sonreír ampliamente. "¿Pero qué se supone que haga?" preguntó, contrariado.

Por un lado, se moría de ganas de invitar a Hermione. Pero por el otro, no estaba para nada seguro de lo que podía llegar a pasar. Y eso le aterraba.

"Pues adelántate a Sttebins, por supuesto" respondió Harry, como si fuera lo más lógico y fácil sobre el planeta. "Ron, estoy diciéndotelo en serio. Jack no es el único que anda detrás de Hermione y, si no te apuras, la vas a perder. Y esta vez será definitivo. Dudo que ella quiera seguir esperándote fuera del colegio".

_You're going to lose that girl  
_

_Vas a perder a esa chica_

Ron abrió los ojos muy grandes. Respiró profundo un par de veces, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Harry le había dicho. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Era un completo estúpido. Dos años, dos interminables años de vueltas, vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas. Y todo¿para qué? Para verse obligado a cortar con su juego de infante ante la amenaza de un rival más valiente y que, tal vez, podía sacarlo del tablero en forma permanente.

No iba a permitirlo. No, señor. Hermione era suya, y de nadie más. No iba a permitir que nadie le pudiera una sola mano encima. No.

No sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar, pero decidió en una fracción de segundo que valía la pena correr el riesgo de averiguarlo.

Se levantó del butacón en el que estaba sentado como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Le dio la espalda a Harry y éste observó con satisfacción cómo el pelirrojo se acerca a donde estaban Ginny y Hermione charlando. Ron cruzó unas palabras con su hermana, quien unos segundos después se alejaba de los otros dos.

"¿Qué bicho le picó a ese?" quiso saber Ginny cuando llegó con Harry. Se sentó en el regazo del muchacho y le dio un corto beso en los labios. "¿Le dijiste lo de Jack?" preguntó luego de unos segundos.

"Ajá" asintió él con la cabeza.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente. "Buen chico" le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

Los dos se inclinaron un poco y observaron sin ningún disimulo a Ron y Hermione. Los dos estaban coloradísimos y se evitaban las miradas. Unos segundos después, salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda juntos, con destino indefinido.

Ginny soltó un profundísimo suspiro, volvió a besar a Harry y luego le habló en un susurro muy bajo: "Al fin".

FIN  
ººººº

_Ayer, me regalaron _**Help!**_, uno de los pocos discos de los Beatles que me faltaban. Imaginarán que lo escuché 58 veces en solo unas horas (bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco…). _**You're going to lose that girl**_ se convirtió en mi tema favorito del disco la primera vez que la escuché. La segunda vez que lo hice, ya pensaba en Ron como protagonista de esa historia de histeria que relata la canción. Y la tercera vez, ya estaba escribiendo este texto._

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado la historia. Gracias a todos por haber leído! _

_Adío!_

_PD: Pido millares de disculpas a los lectores de _Cuando Harry…_. Sé que les debo hace milenios el epílogo y créanme que estoy intentando terminarlo lo más rápido posible. En algún momento llegará, eso puedo asegurarlo, de todos modos. _


End file.
